Bittersweet Goodbyes
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: Samantha Hart loves Kid Blink. Kid Blink loves Samantha Hart. They both know it, but do nothing about it. One day Blink receives a letter from his dad asking Blink to move back in with him. Should he stay or leave the girl he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet Goodbyes

**Okay so the first few chapters will have no plot development whatsoever. But stay with me, it will get better. I promise. Sound groovy? Awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies or anything associated with it. All the characters you recognize are owned by Disney, but the main character is mine and three other characters own themselves.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Come on, Sam. _Sam_. . .," sigh. "Samantha Marie Hart, get your butt out of that bed this instant before I smack you senseless." Someone groaned and the squeaking of bedsprings were heard as that someone rolled onto their back. A pair of footsteps briskly walked away, but not before opening the blinds, letting sunlight stream through the windowpane.

"Ahh! Noooo! I'm melting, melting!"

"Oh, Sam stop complaining. It's only a bit of sunlight!" a woman shouted from the hallway.

"Vampires _hate_ sunlight."

"Who says you're a vampire?"

"Mister McCoy."

"Oh yes, your drama teacher. How is that going by the way?"

"Wonderful, Mother. I'm learning all sorts of new things. He's also a great voice teacher." Samantha Hart gushed, forgetting about the sunlight dilemma and striking up a conversation about her theatre class. The exuberant sixteen-year-old left her bedroom and went to help her mother in the kitchen. Her long white blond hair flowed freely down her back and her green eyes sparkled with excitement while talking about the upcoming school play she was to perform in.

Samantha wasn't wealthy but she wasn't poor either. She was more middle class. She lived with her mother and father in a small apartment in the heart of 1900s Manhattan. Samantha was about 5'8" with light pink doll lips and a slight mist of freckles displayed themselves across her cheeks and shoulders.

"Sam, if you don't hurry you'll be late for school." Mrs. Hart warned.

"I know, I know you don't have to nag." Samantha said, packing away the last item of her lunch in her lunch pail. She scurried back to her bedroom where she pulled off her white nightgown and slipped on a violet, ankle length skirt and a crisp white lace up blouse. Donning her black boots, she began to rapidly twist her hair into a single braid. She added a violet ribbon to the end of the braid that matched her skirt and, checking her reflection one last time in her speckled and chipped mirror, headed back to the kitchen.

Mrs. Hart sighed, "A braid again? Sam, _when_ is that hairstyle of yours going to change? Why don't you leave it down for once, it's so beautiful." Samantha shrugged.

"When I get tired of it. Goodbye, Mother." Mrs. Hart handed her daughter four schoolbooks and the iron pail and kissed her cheek.

"Have a good day, sweetheart. I'll see you after work."

Samantha winced. "Oh yes, I have that today don't I?"

Mrs. Hart laughed. "Trying to weasel your way out of it, huh?"

"No, I just promised to go swimming with Lucky and the newsboys. They're going to be so mad at me." Samantha said and hung her head. Mrs. Hart frowned.

"Are you sure you should be…you know," she hesitated.

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "Stripping down to my underthings in front of the newsboys and proceeding to jump into the East River with them?"

"_Samantha_!"

"What?" It was a perfectly normal thing. Every summer Samantha spent her time with her newsie friends. They practically lived at the docks, except when the boys weren't selling of course. She was aware of the stares her and her friend Kathleen received; she wasn't oblivious to them. But once everyone was in the water and having fun, the boys forgot all about them and were treated as equals. "Like I said, Lucky would have been there so it wouldn't have been just me."

"Oh great. Two hormonal teenage girls surrounded by half naked and also hormonal teenage boys. Now I feel much better." Mrs. Hart replied dryly.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "_Mo_-ther, please. They aren't like that. Besides you've met all of them and they're harmless." She stuck a piece of toast in her mouth on her way to the door.

"That doesn't mean I don't worry!"

The young girl smiled after she finished off the toast. "I'll see you this evening. Love you." Mrs. Hart returned the sentiment and shook her head, no doubt wondering why on earth her daughter kept such odd company. Samantha stepped out her front door into the fresh April morning. She clutched her books tighter and held them close to her chest while holding on to the lunch pail like a lifesaver.

As the sun rose to start a new day, vendors, wagons and shops were beginning to open, expecting another profitable business day. Samantha also happened to notice several newsies already walking toward the distribution center. She glanced at the clock tower that loomed over the city: seven thirty. School started promptly at eight. Good, I still have enough time, she thought.

"Hey, Skittery, Mush, Racetrack wait up!" Samantha called. Three of her friends stopped to turn and smiled when they saw Samantha running over to them.

"Siren! Ain't you supposed to be on ya way to school?" Skittery asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but I have thirty minutes until the bell. How are you this morning?" she asked the boys kindly, smiling at them all. They chorused back at her a typical, early morning response. Short, sweet and to the point. "Have you seen Lucky yet?"

"Nah, but she should be comin' along though." Racetrack said.

"Well she might already be at the centah. She was yestaday at least." Mush said.

"Great, let's head over there. I need to talk to her." Samantha suggested. The four of them started walked to the distribution center again, talking cheerfully amongst themselves.

"Hope we gets a good headline today. Yestaday's was a bust." Skittery complained.

"Nothing exciting ever happens in this city." Samantha agreed.

"Nothin' excitin'?" Racetrack repeated incredulously. "What about the strike last summah?"

"My point exactly, Race. That was _last_ summer," Samantha pointed out. "Something or someone needs to give this city pizzazz, a fresh new look. Preferably a some_one_ and preferably me." Racetrack snorted.

"What makes ya think you can bring some action to the city?"

"Why performing on stage, of course! My name will be on everyone's lips; my face will be on posters that will be plastered on every available wall space. I'll be the biggest thing since Medda." Samantha said confidently. Racetrack, Mush, and Skittery gasped as one. Bigger than _Medda_?

"Are you rambling on about fame and fortune again, Siren?" a voice teased from behind Samantha. She turned sharply to see wavy red hair and blue gray eyes that glimmered with laughter.

"Lucky! You're here!"

Lucky smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?" Samantha grinned but it instantly disappeared. She looked down and saw that Lucky was dressed in an ankle length, dark green skirt and a black button up blouse. Black leather shoes were on her feet and her hair was down and wavier than usual.

"Wow, Lucky, what's with the getup?" Mush asked, motioning at her out and forgetting about the Medda problem.

"None of your business, Mush. If you say anythin' else I'll soak ya," Lucky threatened. The three boys walked away through the gates, shoving fists in their mouths to keep from laughing. Lucky rolled her eyes and muttered, "_Boys,_" Samantha's grin reappeared.

"So, what _is_ with the getup?"

"Nothin'. Can't I just look nice for the day?" Lucky asked innocently. But there was something in that tone that made Samantha suspicious. Lucky had her hat in her hands and was twisting it and constantly looking over her shoulder. Samantha frowned and hitched the handle of the bucket to her wrist so she could put her hand on her hip.

"Lucky, what's going on?" she asked seriously. She thought for a moment what could have possessed the fiery Irish girl to dress in a skirt, but then her eyes suddenly widened. "Is this about Jack?"

"_Shhh_! Don't say his name too loud!"

"Oh my, God, it _is_! I knew it, I knew it!" Samantha punched the air triumphantly.

"What about Jack?" A new voice asked curiously. Lucky and Samantha looked beside them and saw another boy standing there.

"Hi, Blink!" Samantha greeted, hugging him tightly and Blink laughed. She turned back to Lucky. "Aside from this new side of you," Lucky frowned. "I just came to tell you that I can't swim with you all today. I have to work."

"Siren, you promised!" Lucky whined.

"I know, but I forgot! We can definitely do it tomorrow though," Samantha squinted in the distance at the clock tower and gasped: Seven-fifty. "I need to go. Lucky, give me your hat." Lucky's eyes widened.

"What? Not a chance, this is me lucky hat! I ain't just gonna give it to ya!" she shrieked.

"Give me. The damn. Hat," Samantha growled. She had very good reasons to take Lucky's hat. One, if she was ever going to give Jack an impression then he needed to see her as a _girl_. Not one of his buddies. Two, Samantha was going to be late and she really did not want to argue. Lucky sighed in defeat and reluctantly handed Samantha the charcoal gray cabby hat. Samantha snatched it from her grasp and shoved it onto her own head. Lucky sniffed. "Thank you. Blink, tell the rest of the boys that the plan for tonight is off." Blink nodded. "See you!" Samantha turned and sprinted down the street, leaving a slightly hurt Blink and a sad Lucky in her wake.

**

* * *

****Soooo? Whatcha think? No flames on this please**

**Blink: Yeah, flames are bad**

**Newsies: (nod)**

**David: Flames are like getting a new CD and then having it destroyed by your little brother (looks pointedly at Les)**

**Les: (shrinks away)**

**Aw, Davey don't be mean to Les. He didn't do it**

**Spot: Psh, he says that now**

**(sigh) Boys are so weird. Anyway, please REVIEW! and I will give you chocolate fudge cookies and newsie of your choice on the side. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm back again. Only because this is written in my notebook and I wanted the first few chapters up ASAP. I have like four written, working on the fifth. So I think only two for now because I would like to get some reviews, see what everyone thinks. Like I said earlier, the plot will be going NOWHERE for a while. Around the fifth chapter you'll see the changes. All right so on with the chapter.**

* * *

Just as the last bell rang, Samantha skidded into a classroom and closed the door behind her with a _BANG_. The teacher at the blackboard and the fifteen other people at the shabby wooden desks looked up at her. She smiled nervously and walked to her assigned desk.

"Almost, Hart, almost. You're lucky I don't count you tardy right now."

"Sorry, Ms. Blackwell." Samantha apologized, slightly out of breath. She sat down in her seat and placed her books in front of her and her lunch pail down by her feet. Before continuing to write on the board, Ms. Blackwell did a double take.

"What is that disgusting _thing_ on your head, Hart?" Samantha gingerly fingered the tip of Lucky's hat, forgetting that she was still wearing it.

"My best friend's hat." Ms. Blackwell wrinkled her nose.

"Well take it off, you know the rules." Ms. Blackwell waved her hand impatiently like she was shooing away a fly. Samantha blinked.

"But it's a lucky hat. I can't take it off otherwise the luck will break. Plus I'll probably loose it and if I do that my friend will never speak to me again." Samantha rambled. The class had gone silent. No one had ever stood up to a teacher before, especially Ms. Blackwell, whose reputation at the school was not the best. Ms. Blackwell narrowed her eyes.

"It will be more than lost if you don't take it off this instant." she growled. Samantha seemed to be oblivious to her teacher's anger.

"No." Ms. Blackwell sighed angrily, put down the white stub of chalk, strode down the second aisle, and stopped in front of Samantha's desk. The many eyes of the other students had followed her and were now watching with rapt attention. Some looked worried, others looked bored, and some even had small grins. They had never seen a teacher this angry before and were waiting to see what would happen.

Without a word, Ms. Blackwell glared down at Samantha and snatched Lucky's hat off of her head.

"Hey!"

"You may come back at the end of the day to retrieve it. After that I do not ever want to see it on your head again while you reside in my classroom. Understand?" Ms. Blackwell spoke with forced calmness. Samantha nodded but when Ms. Blackwell turned away, Samantha's surprised expression turned into one of loathing and she glared daggers at her teacher's retreating form. No one took her best friend's hat and got away with it.

After Ms. Blackwell disposed the hat into one of her desk drawers, she continued writing the day's lesson on the blackboard. Samantha was determined not to notice the other student's stares and refused to meet their eyes. A girl sitting behind her leaned forward far enough so that she was whispering in Samantha's ear.

"I don't think you should have done that, Sam." she sounded concerned.

"You don't understand, Allie. If I don't get that hat back Lucky will-"

"-Yes, I know. She'll never speak to you again." Allie whispered impatiently. "What's so special about this girl anyway?" Samantha took a chance and turned to face Allie. Her blue eyes held curiosity behind black rimmed glasses. A strand of equally white blonde hair hung loosely in front of her china doll face.

"She's my best friend! We've known each other since...Well, since I can remember!"

"Isn't she a," her voice went, if possible, even quieter, "newsie," her voice resumed it normal whisper level, "or something like that?" Samantha frowned.

"Yes, but so what?"

"All I'm saying is that I wouldn't trust someone like her." Allie sounded very timid.

"_Someone like her_? What is _that _supposed to mean?" Samantha couldn't believe what she was hearing! She couldn't understand why the newsies and the factory workers were always so looked down upon. They were perfectly friendly, especially the newsies. They were fun, honest, sweet, caring, cute…Sure they may not smell the greatest, have only a decent education, and have reputations for stealing but other than that the newsies were the greatest friends anyone could ever have.

"Well I mean it's just-"

"Allie, just…stop. You don't know what you're talking about. I don't care what you say. Lucky is my best friend and nothing, not even you, can say anything that will change that." Samantha said with finality and turned back around. Allie sighed and leaned back in her seat.

There must be a way to get that hat back, Samantha thought desperately. Then it hit her, the perfect plan.

* * *

Samantha didn't speak to Allie all throughout morning lesson. After the students were released at noon to go to lunch, Samantha decided to sit by herself instead of having to face Allie. She walked outside, scanned the grounds, and picked a huge secluded oak tree with plenty of shade. Her lunch pail swinging in one hand and a book in the other, Samantha trotted over to the tree and sat herself under the shadiest section. She had a perfect view of the midday hustle and bustle of the city. She took out a homemade sandwich, leaned up against the base of the tree, and opened her weekly romance novel.

Two slow bites later and already ten pages into her book she heard her name being whispered.

"Siren," Well actually her nickname, but still a name nonetheless. Samantha frowned and tried to match the voice with a face. It wasn't Allie, she only called her Sam and doesn't even know about the nickname. It had to be a newsie. "_Siren_. Psst!" The voice became more persistent. That's when she realized.

"Blink? Is that you?" Samantha laughed and Blink came out from behind the tree. He sat down beside her and they hugged in greeting. "I didn't even see you come up! How long have you been here?"

"Not too long. You looked so into your book that I didn't wanna disturb ya."

"Oh no, it's fine. Are you done selling?"

"Yeah, I was headed over ta Tibby's when I saw ya. Whatcha readin' anyway?" Blink asked. Samantha showed him the cover and he frowned. "_Another_ romance novel?"

"Yes, _another_ one. So I happen to like them. What's it to ya?"

"Nothin' just that it's a little sad when that's _all_ ya read. 'Sides, why read about it when it's all around you an' can be livin' it?" Blink said. Samantha raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

Blink laughed. "I _am_ the real Blink!"

Samantha shook her head. "The Blink I know wouldn't have a clue in the world about how to deal with romance," she cracked a grin. "So how did you become so wise about it?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess I just picked it up from watchin' the other guys with their girls."

"Or maybe since you met Amber?" Samantha suggested.

He wrinkled his nose. "Maybe, I guess."

"You _guess_? You don't love her?" Her eyebrows raised.

"We've only been goin' out for a couple of months!" Blink exclaimed.

"No excuse. You told me you liked this girl, maybe even loved her when you met her. Are you saying that that love somehow went away?"

"For one, I don't remember sayin' that and for a second you're startin' to sound like a damn therapist." Blink grumbled.

"Sorry." Samantha muttered. Blink sighed and brought his legs up to his chest and rested his arms on each knee.

"I dunno what I'm sayin, Siren. Amber's a great girl, she really is. But-"

"Well then don't blabber on about it to me! Tell her!"

"Tell 'er what?"

"What you feel."

"But I don't feel anythin' at the moment! If I really did tell you that I love her, I take it back."

Samantha sighed angrily. "The male race are idiots, I swear to God. Look, Blink, I _know_ you love Amber. I've seen you two together! So just suck it up, be a man, and tell her how much you want her in your life. If you don't do it soon you're going to regret it."

"Now look who's wise about romance," Blink teased. "To be honest with you, I think I'm developin' feelings for someone else..." he trailed away, a small blush creeping to his cheeks. He refused to look at Samantha as he said this. Her heart, though she didn't know why, skipped a tiny beat.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There's another girl that's got my attention. She's always been around but I ain't nevah...you know, said somethin'." Blink kept his eye to the ground. Until now, he had never shared these kind of feelings with anyone so it was hard to express what was on his mind. Mush didn't even know and he was Blink's best friend. Is that why he was blushing? Because of embarrassment? His mind agreed with that, but his heart was telling him a different story. He noticed that Samantha held an unknowing trait which brought people to reveal their true feelings. In turn, she gave them her honest advice and he admired that quality.

Samantha's breathing quickened as she asked, "What's so special about this girl to make you forget about Amber?"

Blink smiled. "I ain't figured everything out yet, but I'll let ya know when I have." He finally looked at her, his eye holding a touch of softness that Samantha had never seen before, but knew instantly she liked it. She returned her own smile.

"You sure have a lot on your mind today. However, I'm sticking with what I said before. Tell this new girl when you're ready. You shouldn't be leading Amber around like that because it's not fair to her. And make sure that these new feelings for the mystery girl are genuine. Girls like to be swept off their feet when the guy pours his heart and soul out, so when you _are _telling her you have to say it like the world would explode if she weren't in your life. And-"

Blink held up his hands to stop her from saying anything else. "Okay, okay I get it! No more lectures, Ms. Therapist!"

Samantha blushed. Why did she suddenly feel the need to tell him her fantasy? Was she secretly hoping that he might fulfill it? _Maybe...No! Yes?_ She shrugged nonchalantly as if the battle in her head did not exist. "That's what you get for being as obsessed with romance books as I am. Now if you'll excuse me," Samantha said, putting her sandwich back in her lunch pail and closing her book. She stood up and dusted herself off. Blink also stood up. "I have a hat to steal back."

**

* * *

****Was it any better?**

**Jack: I don't like Allie too much**

**What's wrong with her?**

**Race: She's stuck up-**

**Blink: And snobby-**

**Mush: And she doesn't like newsies!**

**Guys, guys, guys! Calm down!**

**Spot: It's an outrage I tells ya! (waves cane and everyone ducks)**

**Spot, put the cane away (Spot continues to wave cane around)**

**David: I don't get why people have to be so mean to us**

**(Is distracted by Spot's cane) Because…people are just stupid…(grabs the cane) But she'll get better**

**Newsies: Promise?**

**Duh. What kind of author would I be if I didn't make her better? **

**Jack: A bad one?**

**Exactly**

**Newsies: (grin cutely)**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! That means a lot! As I promised, I would give out chocolate fudge cookies to those who reviewed with choice of newsie on the side (hands out cookies and newsies) If you REVIEW! this time, then I will give you props and a $20 gift certificate! (Not really, but it got your attention, right?) Okay, 'till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(bounces in) Hello! I hope everyone caught the little conversation between Sam and Blink in the last chapter. If you don't remember, go back and read it and remember it because it will play a bigger role later on in the story. Okay, please enjoy!**

* * *

"A hat?" Blink asked as if he hadn't heard me right. I nodded.

"Yes, Lucky's hat to be more precise. I forgot that I had it on this morning," I motioned for us to start walking back to the school. "Needless to say I got it taken up by that evil woman who calls herself a teacher."

"Teachers. I _knew_ there was a reason I hated 'em. Which is why I dropped out." Blink said and I pursed my lips in a way reminiscent to Ms. Blackwell's.

"I know, don't remind me. You're perfectly capable of learning. You're just too lazy." Both of which are true.

"Aw, Siren, you're so good ta me," Blink said dramatically and poked my stomach. I gave a squeak of surprise and glared at Blink, who was laughing. "We should call ya Mouse instead of Siren. Fits ya bettah."

"No thanks. My swimming skills are much better than my ability to squeak, thank you very much. Which I only do when you poke me!" I added as an afterthought and pushed him playfully. That only made Blink laugh more and I soon joined in. I suddenly stopped when out of the corner of my eye I saw Allie watching the two of us. I turned to face her, but fear of being discovered made her turn away and walk back to the school. I sighed.

"Hey, you okay?" Blink asked, his laugh dying down and his tone changing completely. It was amazing how fast it took him to do that.

"It's my friend Allie. We got into a little fight this morning."

"About what?"

"It's better if you didn't know." I said. I know that if I told him, he would just blow it off and curse Allie, but something told me not to. Blink shrugged anyway.

"All right. Well, I'll let ya get back to...What was it? Oh yeah, commitin' a crime."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not 'committing a crime', Blink. I'm taking back what's rightfully mine...Lucky's, actually. Although, I'm really supposed to get it at the end of the day, so I guess it could be like a small act of theft. I'll tell you what _is_ a crime, that teacher taking it up when she had no right to. There isn't even a rule written that hats of any kind aren't allowed!" Which was true! I scanned the rulebook inch by inch before school started, making sure that I knew everything in case something like this happens. I should wear it again just to make her angrier and when she asks for it, I'll repeat that section of the rulebook and show her. That would put her in her place.

"Tough break, kid. Good luck, though. Hey, I might come and bug ya at work later. Cat and Specs might come too if they can cut down on their little sessions." Blink said, smirking. I grinned.

"Okay. See you then." Blink and I hugged again, though this time it was different. We both lingered a while and our previous conversation popped into my head. I had never noticed before how strong his arms are, or how he always smells so nice. Wait a minute! I shouldn't be thinking like that! I guess he had the same thought because we both pulled away quickly and went our separate ways, Blink walking into the street while I jogged up the building steps.

After lunch ends, we the students usually gather our belongings and leave to go to our extracurricular class: Art, Theatre, Choir, or Musical Instrument. I was grateful that Allie and I parted here, she going to choir and I to theatre, because I don't think I could stand to be around her without bursting into a rage. I was still annoyed that she actually thought herself worthier than the newsies when in reality they were practically on the same society level.

David Jacobs, for example, was a newsie and had a home with loving parents, cute little brother, and- well _had_ a sister after my sister and his moved to California together. I could understand if Allie came from a wealthy family, but she doesn't. So how could she even compare?

Leaving that problem alone for now I reached the school and acted normally, like I was waiting for the bell to ring. When it actually did I was close enough to my classroom to make a mad dash inside, take the hat from the desk drawer, and collect my books. On my way out the door I passed Ms. Blackwell, who gave me a stiff goodbye.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow." I returned and pulled out the hat and deliberately put it on while still in plain view of Ms. Blackwell. Her eyes grew wide and she started to stutter and yell at me, but I just grinned casually as if nothing was wrong, turned around, and walked away, my grin turning into a triumphant smile. Like I said, no one took my best friend's hat and got away with it. No one.

* * *

School finally ended at three on the dot. I was so excited about the play that was coming up that I literally skipped my way to work and was even singing a tune under my breath. People have told me I am a very good singer. Whenever Les gets sick or is upset about something, David usually asks for me to sing to Les so that he could sleep easier throughout the night. I'm honestly not trying to sound arrogant, sometimes I get embarrassed when people ask me to sing for them. I remember one time, David and I had just met when I was fifteen, right after the strike ended and Les refused to go to sleep. He claimed that he was not even tired, but his cough was getting worse. Mrs. Jacobs grew extremely worried and told Les that he needed to rest if he ever wanted to get better and sell papers with David again. But the illness made him bitter and grumpy and he still refused sleep.

Finally, I said that I knew a song that my mother used to sing to me whenever I would get sick. Nothing big, just a small lullaby that always did the trick. So I had taken Les in my arms and rocked back and forth slowly while I sang, my soothing melodies making everyone within the vicinity drowsy. I saw David's eyes droop and snap back open, fighting it. When I finished, I looked down and saw that Les was fast asleep. From then on I was known as Siren for my incredible, as the boys have dubbed it, voice as well as my love for the water.

But all of the irony in this is that I chose to become an actress instead of a singer. I get so nervous when I have to sing that my hands start to shake and I get dizzy. Mother says it's a waste of my talent to not sing as well as act but she just doesn't understand.

"Well, little-miss-head-in-the-clouds decided to show up today. You're late, kid," a sharp voice interrupted my mind rant as I pushed open the back door of Amy's Lace Store. Amy's is where I work six days a week from three to nine. You would think that I would have time to do other things after work right? Wrong. I'm always so tired that all I want to do when I get home is sleep..._after _my hour of homework and dinner and bathing.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't apologize, Sam. Just get to work." The owner, Amy, snapped and shoved past me to the front of the store. I stumbled back and almost fell over a desk, but I caught a long silver pole above me that held already made clothes. Amy wasn't the nicest of people, she was right up there with Ms. Blackwell. But she was fair when it came to family emergencies and benefits, especially to us younger girls. That's something you don't come across everyday. This is only my third year here and at one fifty and hour my family was doing pretty well. Both of my parents worked too, Mother at the hospital across town and Father at a local bookstore. That's where I've received my immaculate book collection. Whenever the store has a sale, Father pays for a brand new book for me. I usually finish it within two days.

An hour of work got me nowhere. It was hot inside my cramped work area and a buzz was drifting through from the front desk. Those two mixed made me sleepy which was not a good combination, considering I was working with a sewing machine. The clock tower had just struck four and my progress had been slow. My mind kept wandering to places where it shouldn't. When Blink would be showing up with Cat and Specs...Going over my night's homework...The conversation with Blink about Amber...How hot it was, even for early April...Speaking of hot, so is Blink...Wait, what? That got me out of my sleepy state. I blinked and shook my head and bent over my work again.

No more than thirty minutes later, the back door creaked open and in bounced a girl hand in hand with a boy and another boy and girl just behind them. I smiled up at Blink, Lucky, Specs, and a girl with shoulder length black hair, tanned complexion, and dark brown eyes.

"Cat!" I said softly and I stood up from my desk and hugged my friend. Cat lived in Queens, quite ironic considering she was the leader of the girl newsies over there. She comes to visit about twice a week, sometimes three if she can get away. It's mostly because of Specs, everyone knows that, but she claims that she wants to see the others too. Lies, all lies.

"How are ya, Siren?" Cat asked, equally quiet.

"Great. I'm glad that you could come, that needle was starting to look pretty friendly." I joked and everyone attempted to keep their laughter muffled. The reason for everyone's quietness is because no one is permitted visitors during work hours, otherwise you would be fired on the spot. Amy always wants her employees to be focused on their job, not off chatting it up. I have no problem with this, except for days like today. I'm usually the hardest worker in here, something that Amy has made me observe, but something kept prodding at me to pay attention to. So, needless to say, a break was very welcomed.

"So, how's work?" Specs asked, still keeping his voice low. I shrugged.

"Boring today, I can't seem to focus."

"I have days like that sometimes. Where you're so concentrated on somethin' so much that nothin' else seems to mattah." Blink said wisely. I looked at him in surprise. He was full of knowledge today. Very odd for Blink.

"Yes, exactly," I agreed and turned to Lucky. "So did anything happen with You-Know-Who?" I asked eagerly. Cat and Specs wandered off to look at the different colored lace I was supposed to be sewing together and Blink still stood beside me and Lucky.

_

* * *

__General POV_

"Kinda." Lucky answered.

"Tell me!"

"Siren, can I talk to ya?" Blink asked.

"Can it wait, Blink? I really need to hear this," Samantha pleaded. Blink sighed and nodded and she beamed at him. "You're the best." She took Lucky to a small corner of the room and Blink reluctantly joined Cat and Specs, thinking of how he was going to tell her.

**

* * *

****So what I just did with the switching of the POV's, was that weird? **

**Blink: No, not weird. Unique**

**Shut up**

**Blink: I'm serious!**

**Jack: Blink, shut up and let the girl talk**

**Blink: (mutters) Fine (crosses arms over chest and sulks)**

**(shakes head) ANYway, the last part, that's how it was written in my notebook and I liked it so much that I didn't want to change it. Plus how would Sam know what Blink wanted to talk to her about? Didn't make sense. I might be doing this a few more times throughout later chapters. **

**Hope you guys liked so REVIEW!**

**Newsies: Thank you!**

**What they said**


	4. Chapter 4

**(sniff) I can't believe I only got two reviews last time. **

**Blink- Aw, it's okay. I know you'll get more this time**

**(sniff) You really think so? **

**Blink- (nods)**

**(smiles and huggles Blink) I hope you're right. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I'm doing the best I can with trying to get chapters out, what with school and everything. I know it's no excuse but for me it is. I can't get on the computer as much as I would like. Otherwise I'd probably be whipping these out. Anyway, please enjoy this and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

I saw her bounce away with Lucky to, no doubt, talk about a boy. Who he might be I have no idea. But I think it's Jack, I've been noticing the way he and Lucky act around each other. A squeal from Siren, "I knew it! I told you so," confirmed my suspicions. I couldn't help but grin as I imagined Lucky and Jack as a couple. Fights everyday, screams echoing throughout the lodging house...a shoe being thrown. Oh yeah, I said it. A shoe. Lucky's anger comes off in strange ways.

Pretending to be observing the clothes but really trying to listen in on Lucky and Siren, I went over in my mind what I was going to say to her. How her reaction might be, what she would say, what she would think. I cared about her so much that she didn't even know it. We liked each other as more than friends, that was admitted a long time ago. Then I met someone else and why I didn't make a move sooner was my own stupid mistake. Now _this_ is sprung on me...I sighed. I don't know what to do anymore. Our earlier talk today was not helping my decision at all either. I couldn't choose what I should go with more: my heart or my brain. And was it just me, or was I getting a strange vibe from Siren?

Finally, Siren and Lucky's conversation stopped and Siren turned to face me. I could see that she was extremely happy about something. That made me smile. I hate to see anyone, especially her, sad or upset. When she told me about that Allie girl earlier I assumed the fight was about me. Or if not me then about another newsie because she looked at me with fear in her eyes. I didn't worry about it. People tend to look at us like that or avoid us at all costs except for when they want a pape. I'm used to it by now.

"So, Blink, what did you want to talk to me about?" Siren asked, bringing me out of my trance. I opened my mouth to answer her, but a sudden noise made us all jump. Siren looked at us, paralyzed. "I think it's Amy. Time to go," she whispered, and Cat, Specs, and Lucky hurried quietly for the exit. I lingered back. "Blink, get out of here! I'm not trying to be mean but I could loose my job!"

"I know, I know. Look, meet me in the park under the tree."

"Which tree?! It's a _park_, there are hundreds of trees!"

"_Our_ tree!"

Siren blinked. "We have a tree?"

I sighed impatiently. "Yes! Nine-thirty." Siren nodded and I ducked out and caught up with the others. I looked back and caught a glimpse of her through the dusty window. She was sitting at her desk again, her back was to me and I could see another woman, possibly Amy, standing over her. I hope we didn't get Siren in trouble.

"Can you believe that? I didn't even get me hat back!" Lucky complained.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. I'm meetin' her later." I informed. Cat and Specs walked a ways ahead of us and so Lucky turned to me, eyebrow raised.

"First ya drag us ta see her at work, now you're gonna meet up with her?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell her somethin', but we got kicked out remember?" I reminded her.

"What's goin' on between you two? Mainly you," Lucky said. I sighed and dug out something from my pocket. I handed it to her, she scanned it over, and looked back at me with wide eyes. "Blink, I-I don't know what to say." I took it back and stuck it in my pocket again.

"Me either. How do you think she's gonna take it?"

"Not very well." Lucky answered truthfully.

"Damn. Why now? Why me?" I said, slumping down onto a street bench. Cat and Specs turned back.

"Blink, Lucky, ya comin'?" Specs called to us. I put my head in my hands, elbows on my knees, and I felt Lucky sit next to me and put a hand on my back.

"You guys go on. We'll catch up." Lucky said to them.

"Ya sure?" Cat asked.

"Of course," they nodded and walked in the direction of the lodging house. Lucky turned back to me. "You all right, Blink?" I lifted my head up.

"Sure I'm okay. I just might have to leave the girl I love, but I'm all right," I said sarcastically and rolled my good eye. "No, Lucky I _ain't_ gonna be all right."

"What didja say?" Lucky asked in a quiet voice.

"Which part?" Wasn't she listening?

"That first part. Repeat it." She demanded.

"I just said that I was okay, that I might have to leave the girl I love but-"

"_That_ part! You love 'er?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yeah. Where have you been? I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Well, I knew that you liked her, but you love her!" Lucky said excitedly. I knew Lucky was a little clueless sometimes, but how could she not notice _this_? I've always sent signals to Siren, and her and Lucky are attached at the hip so I just kind of figured that Lucky would have seen it.

"I've always loved her, even when I started datin' Amber, but-"

"But? There's a but?"

"Amber," I said again. "I like her too...I think."

Lucky shook her head. "No, you don't."

"I don't?"

"Nope. Believe me, every time I saw you with Amber you'd be lookin' at Siren. And not just lookin'...I mean _lookin'_. You'd downright stare at her and prolly woulda made a move if Amber wasn't with you," Lucky told me all of this in a very matter-of-factly tone, like she knew so much more than me. I did not stare at Siren. I think I would have noticed and she_ definitely _would have noticed. I told this to Lucky and she sighed and smacked her forehead. "Well, you really wouldn't notice, would ya?"

"I would too!"

"No, you wouldn't. Trust me, I know these things. So, what are you gonna say to her?" I opened my mouth to retort, but she changed the subject quickly. Instead, I said,

"I dunno. I don't wanna hurt her, but I gotta do this. I miss him, ya know?" Lucky nodded and suddenly stood up. Something over my shoulder caught her attention and she smiled.

"Heya, Jack," Lucky greeted and I turned and Jack was indeed behind me. He returned the smile to Lucky and grinned at me.

"Hey, guys. What's goin' on?"

"Not too much," Lucky looked at me, "I'm goin' back to the house. See ya then?" I sighed.

"Yeah. See ya then." Lucky motioned for Jack to walk with her. He waved to me, looking a little confused, but going with Lucky anyway. As they walked away, Lucky took a step closer to Jack and took his hand in hers. I smiled at that, but wishing my situation was as easy as that.

* * *

Nine-thirty rolled around and I stood up against the tree. The night was still here in Central Park. I could see the lights of the city in the distance and was glad that the tree was so far away. It was like a little retreat from the hassle of the noise and the lights and the smells. A small breeze drifted in from the river, cool and refreshing, and I took a deep breath. I was going to miss this place.

Footsteps from my right made my ears perk up and my head whip around. A shadowed figure was coming toward me and, considering what time it was and where I was standing, I knew it was Siren.

"Blink! Are you here?" I heard her whisper. I took a step forward so she could see me and she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I found the right place. So this is our tree?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember? This is where we first met." I said, the memories coming back to me. I saw her wrinkle her forehead, deep in thought. Then her eyes cast up to meet mine and recognition flooded them.

"Oh yes, I remember now. I bought a paper from you." Siren laughed and I smiled. She had just moved here, about a month after the strike. I usually go to the park to get away for a while or to just think. That day I was thinking about everything that had happened the month before. Siren and her mom were taking a walk through the park and...Well you can guess what happened next.

The two of us stood in each other's presence, my hands in my pockets, Siren looking over the tree.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Siren asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I did. I-I...this is hard. Um, I-well what I mean is that...See, somethin' happened and I..." I paused. Siren grinned.

"Are you _always_ this articulate?" Arti-what?

"Well, I...No, I don't-," I sighed, pulled out a crisp white envelope, the same one that I had given to Lucky, and thrust it in Siren's hands. "Here, read that." Her grin faded as she opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

I watched her eyes travel across the paper, watched them widen, and watched them fill up with tears. I knew it was going to come to this. I knew, but I also knew that it needed to be said. Her hands trembled slightly, and as she looked up at me, silent tears were rushing down her cheeks like rapids. I didn't know what to do, my feet would not move. I watched her crumble the paper in her hand, drop it, and sink to the ground, her body leaning up against the base of the tree.

"What are you going to do?" I heard her ask through her tears. I looked down at her, but she stared straight ahead, as if willing herself not to look up. I have thought long and hard about this, my dad asking me to move back in with him. I got the letter last week, I've just been putting off telling anyone about it because I didn't know _how_ to tell them. I love my dad, and I've missed him since him and mom divorced when I was seven. I hated my step-dad, still do, so I ran away when I was ten. I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in a couple of months. I can't go on being a newsie all my life. Dad offered me a real job at Ellis Island, where he moved to, and he said that I could live with him until I got a place of my own. It was a hard offer to pass up.

"I'm sorry. I'm goin'." I said. She buried her face in her hands and I knew she would be mad if I tried to comfort her. So, I did the only logical thing. I turned around, and walked away.

**

* * *

****I KNOW, I KNOW! I'M SO EVIL! Well get over it. LoL, just kidding**

**Race: What the hell kind of ending was that?**

**It's not over yet you know**

**Blink: I walk away?! Man, I would SO pick that girl up and comfort her**

**(rolls eyes) I know you would. But not yet! We'll get to that later**

**Anyway, enough of that. Please REVIEW! and I will love you forever. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews last time! They rocked my socks!**

**David: How can something "rock your socks"?**

**Because…They just can!**

**David: But it's not physically possible**

**Dutchy: Did you mean rocks IN your socks?**

**Blink: Why would she PUT them in her socks?**

**Dutchy: (shrugs)**

**Race: Maybe she likes the feel of them under feet**

**Jack: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Rocks are pointy-**

**Race: Sometimes**

**Jack: Right. But even if they aren't, they can still hurt when you walk on them. Haven't you ever had one in your shoe?**

**Race: Nope**

**Jack: My point exactly, you wouldn't know.**

**David: I'm still confused…**

**Stop being so analytical! It's not getting you guys anywhere except stalling on the story! (turns to her audience) Excuse them, they are in a very…odd mood. :D**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

As I walked away from Blink, my hand slipping subtly into Jack's, I felt sorry for him. Yes, I know that I am clueless, but can you blame me for not noticing? I really don't pay attention to that kind of stuff unless it involves me. Which, until a recent turn of events, had never been done. Siren and I have our own separate love lives, thank God otherwise we would be really confused.

"Okay there, Lucky?" Jack's voice floated down to me. I guess I was too caught up in my own world and Jack must have guessed it. I cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Aw, bandana boy, I didn't know ya cared," I said sarcastically. Okay so I'm new to the whole relationship thing. Give me a break! I'm Catholic! My religion permitted me from dating until I turned sixteen and even when I did I was still wary of guys. Besides, I'm still convinced that they have cooties. Jack glanced down at me.

"Sorry, I was just wonderin'," I sighed and I stopped him. We faced each other and I took both of his hands in mine.

"No, Jack, _I'm_ sorry. There's just a lot of things on me mind right now."

"Can I help?" Jack asked, looking me deep in my eyes. I suddenly felt naked, like he was looking into my soul, exposing my secret. I'm not sure if Blink wanted the others to know about the letter. Has he already told everyone? Well, everyone except Siren obviously. Jack's going to eventually find out from Blink anyway, even if he had to beat it out of him. Jack would do it, too.

"I don't think so. You can try, but I doubt it'll help anything." So I proceeded to tell him everything that Blink told me. His reactions were exactly as I pictured they would be. He listened intently, hung his head, and when I was done he ran a hand through his hair (I _love_ it when he does that) and sighed.

"An' so now he's gone off to tell 'er?" I nodded. "Damn. This ain't gonna be good."

"Not at all. I know Siren won't be too happy about it."

"Do ya think he'd go?"

I sighed. "I dunno. For one thing, he's gettin' older, and maybe it's time to move on."

"Yeah but just pick up and leave Siren like that?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Well, he does gotta choose. I would bet my life that he'd choose her over anythin' like this." I said confidently. Jack stared me down again and I stared right back. A small grin was playing over his lips that finally took over. He grabbed me into a hug and me, startled by this, I had no choice but to hug him back. Which I didn't mind, by the way.

There was no doubt in my mind that Blink wouldn't leave Siren. He loved her too much. When he looked at her, he got this wonderful expression on his face and you knew immediately that he had more than just a thing for her. When they first met, Siren told me that she had gotten a huge crush on him. At first I thought it was just a puppy crush, but Blink told me the same thing and both of them were too stupid to act upon their feelings. Fast forward a year and you're here.

Oh, how very wrong I was.

* * *

The very next day, Samantha's eyes opened wearily, her vision slightly blurry. She blinked a few times to get them to focus and when they were, she groaned. She stretched her legs beneath her sheets and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her window revealed brilliant morning sunlight, around six-thirty she guessed.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, memories of the events of the night before came back to her. She remembered being in the park with Blink, feeling totally at peace, not even prepared for what he had been about to spring on her. Mixed feelings and emotions swept over her: Sadness, anger, and hurt were just a few words to described what Samantha had, and still, felt. The old affections of when she used to have a crush on Blink came back to her, but this time it was much stronger. She couldn't really describe it. She kept thinking about him more and more ever since that day at school, wanting to be around him, with him, in his arms again. Her crush hadn't really gone away, it was just stored in a deep part of her heart that had suddenly reawakened again. If this was love it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

She had walked back to the lodging house slowly while mulling over what had just occurred, when she ran into Lucky and Jack. Lucky saw the distressed look in her best friend's eyes and began asking what was wrong. Samantha told her, shakily, that Blink was leaving. That he had chosen his father and a new life. Lucky had been sympathetic and hugged her, Samantha crying on Lucky's shoulder while Jack stood in the background, letting them have their space.

No matter how depressed she felt, Samantha still needed to go to school. Reluctantly leaving her bed, she stumbled out of her room and into the kitchen where she found her mother and father already having breakfast at the table, Samantha's plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and a small glass of orange juice awaiting her. She trudged across the room and plopped herself in the chair, picked up her toast, and took a tiny bite. Mr. Hart's paper ruffled and he peered at her over the edge.

"Something wrong, Samantha?"

"Nothing, Father. Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem yourself this morning."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired is all." Mrs. Hart flicked a glance at Samantha, who was poking at her eggs with her fork. A moment later, Samantha sighed and put down her fork. "May I be excused?" Mr. and Mrs. Hart gave each other a look and they nodded. Samantha nodded her thanks, stood up, and slowly walked back to her room to get ready.

Stepping off a curb, Samantha held her books and lunch pail in the same hands as she's always done. Taking her mother's advice, she decided to leave her hair down; she didn't have the energy to make it a braid anyway. Instead of stopping off at the distribution center like she did every morning, she purposefully avoided it, even walking past the lodging house.

Arriving at the school, it looked deserted. None of the students really started to show up until seven fifteen or even a few minutes before the bell. Walking across the grounds, she came upon a figure sitting on the many steps that led up to the door. They were huddled in their light blue sweater and a small novel sat in their lap.

"Allie?" Samantha said. Allie looked up and blinked.

"Oh. Hello," she responded and went back to her book._ She must be really mad at me_,Samantha thought.

"Look, Allie, I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to get angry at you," no response. "I'll understand if you would rather not be friends anymore. It might be for the best, I'm pretty upset about some things right now." Allie's gaze shifted back on Samantha again.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because something happened last night and it...It's twisting my life upside down. I don't know _what_ to do."

Allie closed her book. "Tell me?" Samantha nodded and launched into the events of the night before as she had done with Lucky. Allie listened and gasped in the right places and she truly did look sympathetic when the story was finished. "I'm sorry, Sam. I had no idea that you liked this boy that much."

"Do you...do you think what he chose was right?"

"I don't know. It's his life after all. I mean, you're still in school and he doesn't have much time left before he must leave the newspaper business."

"You're right," Samantha sighed and sat down beside Allie. "I wish I hadn't met him, then maybe none of this would have happened and my heart wouldn't have broke in two."

"Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

"How poetic," Samantha breathed.

"It's true. If you hadn't met him, you would have never experienced true love. But not everything ends happily ever after,"

"I wish it does. Love should always be like a fairy tale. Like those romance books I read! The main characters always get in trouble but then the book ends with a passionate kiss and everything is solved. I wish _my_ life was like a romance novel," she said and she flicked a rock.

"It will be someday."

"So...are you still mad at me?" Samantha asked timidly after a moment.

"No. I forgive you," Allie grinned, so did Samantha, and the two embraced in a hug. "And I'm sorry what I said about...What was her name? Lucky?" Samantha nodded. "I've never really had to work and so I guess I just didn't understand. Can you forgive _me_?"

"Of course. Maybe if I get the chance I'll introduce you to a few of them after school."

"Oh, but don't you have to work?"

"Not today. You can come swimming with us if you want to." Samantha added brightly. Allie smiled.

"That would be lovely." The two of them chatted a few more minutes until the principle glided by and unlocked the doors to let them inside. They walked to their classroom and waited patiently while the other students arrived a while later and the day began.

**

* * *

****So Sam and Allie worked out their differences. See, guys, I TOLD you that Allie would get better!**

**Newsies: (grumble) **

**David: Well thank goodness**

**(beams) I'm glad you approve. **

**Well sorry to cut this short but it's getting pretty late here and I need my sleep. So please REVIEW and I will love you forever. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to try and finish this up in these last two chapters. Thanks to everyone who has been with me from the very start or just jumped in. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Blink, you okay?" I heard someone from behind me ask. I shook my head and turned on the spot to be faced by Mush, David, Race, and Jack. They looked a bit concerned but I just nodded and tried to give them my best convincing smile.

"I'm fine. Why?" I shifted my papes to my other shoulder.

"Ya came in last night in a hurry. We didn't get a chance to ask ya how it went with Siren." Race said. I looked away and found a piece of dirt very interesting. I didn't want to talk about Siren at the moment, but I knew that if I didn't answer them, they would only press the subject. I looked up and made the mistake of looking directly at Jack. Sadness filled his eyes while looks of confusion filled the others'. Had Lucky told Jack about my letter?

I sighed and motioned for them to walk with me over to the statue in the square. We set our papes down on the ground and I waited for everyone to get comfortable before I started to explain the events of the night before. I began with receiving my letter and what its contents had to say and they, except for Jack, looked stunned.

"Well, ya ain't gonna go are ya?" Mush asked.

"I gotta, Mush. I can't be a newsie all me life! There are other opportunities out there and me father just offered me one." I said.

"What about Siren? Surely you aren't just going to _leave_ her like that." David tried.

"I told her last night that I was goin'." I admitted.

"How'd she take it?" David asked.

"Not so well. I wouldn't be surprised if she nevah wanted to see me again." I sighed.

"Uh, I wouldn't say that just yet, Blink." Race said. I looked at him, intrigued.

"Why?"

"'Cuz she's comin' this way." Race said simply. My head turned so fast that I heard it pop. Siren was indeed skipping her way over to our little group. A huge, bright smile was plastered on her face and another girl was walking right behind her, trying to keep up. Siren looked as if nothing was wrong, as if everything last night had never happened. She was even looking straight at me whenever she and her friend finally reached us.

"Hi, Blink. Hi, everyone. This is my friend Allie. Allie, this is Blink, Race, Mush, Jack, and David. There are a whole bunch more, but take my advice and don't try to memorize their names. You'll get confused in the end," Siren laughed at the already confused look on Allie's face. I saw her eyes linger over David a moment longer than she did with the others, and I noticed the way David was looking at Allie. "Anyway, are you guys going swimming today?"

We all looked at each other, eyebrows raised, all probably thinking the same thing. Why was Siren so happy all of a sudden?

"Uh, sure if ya wanna. I can run and get Lucky at her sellin' spot if ya want." Jack offered. Siren beamed at him.

"Great! We'll meet you guys there," Siren said and turned to leave, but instincts made me reach out and grab her arm. She faced me again, smile still gracing her lips. "Blink? What-"

"Go on, guys. We'll catch up, I gotta talk to Siren for a minute." I said, glancing over my shoulder at the others. They nodded at me and Siren motioned for Allie to go with them. She nodded uncertainly, but joined the other guys, staying suspiciously close to David.

"What's going on, Blink?" Siren asked after everyone left.

"You, that's what's up." I said, letting go of her arm.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed impatiently. "Ya can't pretend that last night nevah happened."

"Who's pretending?"

"Apparently you!"

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, Blink. I mean yes I will miss you when you leave, but you're getting too old to be a newsie. And your father did offer you a great job, plus a home, so that must be good, right?" NO! That's not good! I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to stay here and be with her. Or better yet, take her with me. But she was still in school. She has at least one more year left until she graduates. She was right anyway; I _am_ getting to old to be a newsie. This was the only logical thing do to, really.

"Yeah I guess so. But last night you were just so-"

"Let's not talk about last night. Let's enjoy our time we have left together. When do you leave?" I looked down grinding the toe of my shoe into the dirt

"Wednesday." I said simply. Siren looked a little shocked.

"Wow. Wednesday? That's only in three days...Are you sure you can get everything packed by then?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Siren, I'm a newsie. Do ya _really_ think I got a lotta stuff ta pack?" I asked seriously. She considered this for a moment then shook her head.

"I guess not," she laughed. "So come on! Come swim with us! Last one to the harbor has to...eat Racetrack's socks!" I cringed at this. Race's socks are never very pleasant after he takes them off. Well, _none_ of ours are, but his are the worst. So when Siren sprinted up the street, I went off after her, hoping that the bet wasn't real.

* * *

Lucky and the rest of the newsies later joined the others well after they were done selling. Everyone kept jumping off the harbor pier, doing cannonballs or diving in headfirst. Bumlets had a running start and did a cannonball so big that waves crashed in to everyone within the vicinity of the jump. Samantha and Blink spent a lot of time together, which the others made sure to be a safe distance away from when they were doing some obvious flirting.

The sun started to drift away and pink was beginning to replace the blue, and then orange overcame the pink, and finally twilight cut through the orange, signaling that it was time to get out and go home. Samantha jumped out of the river, pulling Lucky and Allie up one by one, and stepped back into her dress. Her under dress was soaked, but that didn't matter because none of the others cared. Allie had been a little shy at first, but then overcame it once she saw that the boys never even gave her a second glance. Lucky just stripped off and jumped in, right next to Jack, splashing him.

"That was a very productive day. I had fun." Allie said, wringing out her hair.

"Yeah." Samantha and Lucky agreed.

"Thank you for inviting me, Sam. That really meant a lot to me." Allie said sincerely. Samantha waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure. Come on, we better get home." Samantha said and turned to Lucky and gave her a huge hug.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Lucky whispered.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay." Samantha laughed.

"Don't believe her, Lucky." Allie cut in.

"I don't." Lucky said, grinning. Samantha rolled her eyes, and the two best friends said their goodbyes and parted. Samantha and Allie passed Blink on the way, and Samantha just gave him a small, sad wave. He smiled at her in return.

"Are you really going to be okay?" Allie asked with concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I may be in love with the boy and be really depressed when he leaves, but I'll get over it. Life does go on, and I'll find someone someday whom I truly love." Samantha said.

"Truly?" Allie asked with suspicion in her voice. Samantha sighed.

"No, not truly, but I can't exactly stop him from going can I? I mean it's not like I can show up at the train station on Wednesday and beg him to stay, right?" Allie sighed. "I mean, what if I show up and find that he's already left? What if I tell him how I really feel and he doesn't feel that same, and I make a fool out of myself?"

"Ah yes, the wonderful 'what if's'. Sometimes you believe something is really there and it is, but then they leave. And the questions you should have asked but didn't. And even if you don't want the sun to rise it still does, and it warms your skin. It is good that you, you know, realize this right? And I believe considering what an amazing friend you are, that there will be this 'quirky' guy who will take you by surprise and make it worth while for endearing a love that might not have meant to be. Either way, things will go the way they will so might as well just pick up your feet and fly."

"Allie, that was...incredible. Where do you come up with this stuff?" Samantha breathed, looking quite impressed. Allie shrugged.

"I read a lot." Allie grinned and the two of them linked arms, and made their way home.

**

* * *

****Not much to say here except REVIEW! Hehe**

**Newsies- What she said**

**(beams)**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST CHAPTER! (sobs) But I had fun writing this and thanks again to those who have reviewed. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS LOADED WITH MAJOR FLUFF! I'm sorry if it gags you, but I love writing fluff. I hope none are disgusted with how much is in here, but a similar situation happened to me and this is what I WISHED had happened. So…deal with it! Just kidding. Anyway, here's the last chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

I awoke Wednesday morning with sadness deep within my heart. Blink was leaving today. Never coming back except on major holidays. I'm sure we would barely get to write to each other, me being in school and him working. I knew at any moment I could break down, but I tried to keep it all inside. I know I told the others that I would be okay, that I would get on with my life. But I don't think I would get over it that easily. He may not be the one but I definitely know that I want to at least give it a chance.

Lucky told me last night, after I told her all of my 'what ifs', and she said, "What ifs are possibilities that will never happen". In a way she was right. I mean, going over some stupid questions are just that. Questions. If I didn't personally ask them myself, how would I ever know the answer? I will always regret not telling him my true feelings. Before I opened my eyes, I wished and prayed with all my might that he would somehow magically be at the end of my bed, watching me sleep and waiting for me to awaken so we can run away together. Or better yet, tell me that he was staying.

But something equally better ended up being at the foot of my bed. I spied a crisp white envelope, in sloppy handwriting, with the name 'Siren' on it. Heartbeat quickening, I grabbed the envelope, opened it, and took out one piece of paper. My eyes sped hastily over the letter and tears swelled in my eyes.

_Siren,_

_By the time you read this, you should be awake. I snuck in through your fire escape last night. You need to be more careful and lock your window. It's very easy for someone just to come up and kidnap you._

_If you can't tell, David and Specs helped me with the grammar and tried to get my handwriting a little neater. Impressed? I am, I didn't know Davey knew so much. Anyway, as you know I am leaving today. My train leaves at exactly twelve o'clock, and if you want you can come and see me off. _

_I know that this might be late in saying but, Siren, I just HAVE to tell you before I leave and if you decide not to show. I love you, plain and simple. I've always loved you since the day we met. And I don't mean I love you like a friend or a little sister. I mean I'm IN LOVE with you. Your eyes and smile and laugh have always been in my mind and I can't seem to stop thinking about you. I don't know what urged me to go out with Amber. Maybe I was too afraid to tell you my real feelings and needed someone to fill that empty void. Either way, I broke up with her last week. I didn't tell her the real reason because I don't think she needed to know. Like you said I had to stop leading her around, I was hurting her without even knowing it. Well, now that I got that out of the way, I hope you will come and see me off. If you don't, I will understand and I will be thinking about you day and night until the next time I visit._

_Love,_

_Blink_

I looked at my clock that was hanging up by my mirror: It was only eleven. School was cancelled today because of heavy rain that hadn't stopped since Monday. So deciding bravely, I jumped out of bed, dressed quickly, and grabbed an umbrella on the way out the door. Mother and Father still had to go to work, which kind of saddens me.

I made my way through the brutal weather, blinking furiously away the rain that threatened to invade my eyes. I finally reached the train station, and saw a lone figure sitting inside the waiting area. I ran and tapped on the window, and Blink turned, smiled when he saw me, and I rushed inside.

"Hey, ya made it!" he congratulated.

"Yes. I would have been here sooner, but I just woke up and the weather out there is horrible." I said, shrugging off my coat and setting my umbrella beside my coat.

"I'm guessin' you got my note," Blink said after we sat down side by side on a waiting bench. I nodded. I could feel the heat rising to the surface of my cheeks and I turned my head away so that Blink wouldn't see. I guess that when I left the house, I didn't think of what to say when I arrived. I only knew that I wanted to see him one more time before he left. "So..."

"So...what time are you supposed to leave?"

"Noon...I thought I put that in the letter?" I mentally kicked myself.

"Oh! Right, I forgot. Sorry." God, why was I born without the courage to talk to guys that I had crushes on? I suppose I could tell him. It was eleven thirty...I only had one shot at this. If he was brave enough to tell me how he feels, then I should do the same. Right? I sighed and turned to him.

"Look, Blink, I got your letter and…" I took a deep breath here and looked him right in the eye. I could have melted right then and there. He was staring back at me with so much love and admiration. It was the same look he had given me under the tree at school. It was like he was waiting for me to say what he wanted to hear. "I love you, too. I mean, I'm _in love_ with you, too. Not because it's like one of those books where the guy confesses his undying love for the girl and then all of a sudden the girl loves him back. I mean because it's always been there. I know that this may seem a little...um..._odd_, but after we met and I got to know you more, I found that I was thinking of you more and more. I couldn't get you off my mind. But then once I heard you and Amber started to date, I'll admit I was jealous, I didn't know what to think anymore. I was falling in love with you more each day and it killed me to see you with someone else, someone who I know for a fact that you didn't love."

"So then why didja gimme that advice that one day?" Blink asked, genuinely confused.

"I wasn't talking about _Amber_. I was talking about _me_. I hoped that you would have caught on when I said to just suck it up, be a man, and tell her how much you want her in your life and that if you didn't you would regret it." I said. Blink smirked.

"That's what I thought. I could see somethin' in your eye, kinda like wantin' me to take the hint, and I knew it didn't have anythin' to do with Amber. I just didn't know how to tell ya, I was scared." Blink said desperately. I nodded and remembering how I felt the day he told me he was leaving and remembering where I was, I started to cry. I didn't even notice until Blink took my chin and wiped away the tear trail with his other hand. I jerked out of his grip and wiped away the tears myself, furious for crying in front of him. For some reason, I was afraid of crying in front of anybody, especially Blink. I guess I didn't want it to seem like I was being a baby and crying about nothing.

But that didn't do much good as another spell swept over me. I turned back and flung myself in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I felt his arms go around my back to pull me closer. Those arms, I've been longing for them, they felt so good and I felt so safe. I never wanted this to end.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered, my voice quivering.

* * *

I hated to see her cry. I didn't know she cared that much for me. I guess I would do the same thing if I were in her situation. All I did was hold her and place my chin on top of her head and just let her cry. When she was finally done, she pulled out of my embrace, but I took her chin again and lifted it up so that I was staring into her deep pool of eyes.

She smiled at me weakly. I smiled back, and bent down slowly.

* * *

My crying stopped and I pulled away, not wanting to feel more embarrassed than I already was. His hand went yet again to my chin and I was staring in his eye once more, that feeling of complete love flowing over me. He took his free hand and laced his fingers through mine and started to lean down slowly.

Before I knew what was happening, our lips were locked in an unhurried and emotional kiss.

* * *

The kiss was brilliant, Samantha felt like she was on fire. It was everything she hoped her first kiss would be...just not in this particular situation. Blink was leaving; he would only be visiting on major holidays and maybe even less than that if his work schedule kept him busy. She had been waiting a very long time for this moment. She just pictured herself anywhere else, maybe in the park under the stars or by the river, but not here. Not now.

Blink's feelings about Samantha were confirmed and he was no longer guessing. These feelings were very real. The deep love and respect he had for her were clear enough, he just wished he had done this earlier rather than now. In about five minutes he was going to board that train and ride it all the way to Ellis Island, leaving behind the one girl he truly felt for. He'd had others and was more experienced in this field, but something in his gut told him that Samantha was different.

Suddenly, Samantha pulled away. She had tears rolling down her cheeks again. Blink was stunned.

"Siren, what's the matter? Did I do somethin' wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I thought that this kiss would make everything better. I thought that when you left I would be okay. But it's not okay and it's _never_ going to be okay. This is only making it worse. We've put this off for so long, we're just now getting around to confessing everything and we can't even be together." Samantha sobbed.

"Hey, we'll see each other again," he said soothingly. "Thanksgivin' is right around the corner."

"What about all of the other times in between? What about the letters? How often, honestly, will you write? What's going to happen to _us_?" Samantha asked desperately. Blink hadn't really thought about it before.

"I'll write everyday, I promise."

"You and I both know that won't happen." Samantha muttered.

"Samantha, I love you. And nothin' is gonna keep me from you, no matter what. As for the two of us, I ain't gonna take my feelings back anytime soon. I'll _always _love you and no other girl can take me from you." Blink whispered softly as he put his forehead against hers.

"You...you really mean that?" Samantha whispered hopefully. She had never heard him call her by her real name before, so she only supposed that what he meant was true. Blink smiled at her hopefulness and nodded.

"I do." he whispered and the two shared another sweet kiss. They sat like that for the last five minutes when the clock tower struck noon and a train whistle was heard getting closer. Blink stood up and gathered his things and Samantha stood up next to him. The train pulled up and its doors hissed open. A few people stepped out, lugging their belongings behind them. Blink and Samantha walked outside and stood together under the covered porch. He turned to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Please don't go." she pleaded softly.

"I'll miss ya everyday and never stop thinkin' about ya until the next time we're together." he replied. Samantha nodded, sniffed, and watched him board the train.

* * *

I walked down the long aisle, pushing myself against the walls to let other people by. I finally found an empty compartment and threw my stuff in the upper luggage rack. Seating myself in the squashy chair, I stared out the window at the turned back form of Siren. I guess she was crying again, or would if she watched my train leave. I know I'm supposed to be excited about my new future with Dad and everything but I still felt empty. Suddenly nothing felt right, it wasn't complete. Not without Siren or my friends. My whole life is here in Manhattan. I know this city like the back of my hand. The smells, the sights, the people, the one girl out of millions that I chose, and who actually chose me back.

I was going to miss her so much and I loved her more than my life. So why the hell was I still sitting here?

* * *

As soon as he left me, I turned my back, not wanting to see him leave and throw myself into deeper despair. The rain was now coming down in heavy sheets and I could just make out the train's whistle, meaning it was departing, over a loud clap of thunder.

* * *

A loud bang of thunder sounded above the shrill whistle and I found myself standing up, taking my stuff down from the rack, and throwing myself out into the long corridor again. I ran and came to the entrance to the train. It had already started to move and, making a brave decision, I threw my stuff on the platform and jumped.

* * *

Other people who had been seeing their loved ones off gasped as they watched Blink jump from the moving train to the platform. He landed gracefully on his feet and just stood there, waiting for her to turn.

When she finally did, her eyes grew wide and they just stared at each other. Samantha did not want to believe that Blink was there, she could have _sworn_ that she just saw him get on the train. But he _was_ there, his bag at his feet, the rain soaking him from head to toe, a grin playing across his face.

Her feet began to move, first into a slow walk, then into a run. Practically diving headfirst into the pounding rain, her clothes instantly became soaked, her skin freezing. But none of those things mattered as she stopped in front of Blink, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Blink, are you crazy?" she stuttered.

"I couldn't do it. I got on that train an' I realized, for the first time in me life, how much of an idiot I would be if I left." Blink shouted over the rain.

"But what about your father? And that job he offered you?"

"Ah, me dad's a good man. He'll understand why I didn't show. I'll write to him tonight and explain. As for the job, I can just as easily find one here."

"Where are you going to live? Kloppman will surely throw you out if you aren't a newsie anymore." Blink shrugged.

"I'll keep sellin' and livin' there 'til he does. Maybe Davey and his family'll let me bunk with them for a while," Samantha opened her mouth to ask the next question but he beat her to it. "I know what you're gonna say and I'll wait for ya as long as it takes. You can finish school and then who knows. Maybe we'll run away together, just like in those books of yours."

Samantha laughed. "This is so much better than a book," Blink smiled and Samantha sighed. "You're such an idiot."

"I know. But have you ever seen an idiot who will jump off a train just to stay with ya?" Blink asked. Samantha shook her head.

"No, but...Oh, shut up." Blink laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Samantha said and Blink leaned down and gave her another kiss, both of them not even caring about the rain anymore.

**

* * *

**

I know! The ending sucked right? I told you it was gonna be fluffy! I really hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Blink- (sniff) That…was…beautiful!**

**(rolls eyes)**

**Newsies- (in tears)**

**Jack, are you crying?**

**Jack- No, I just got something in my eye (sniff)**

**Uh huh, sure **

**Jack- It's true! (turns away and blows nose)**

**Anyway, please REVIEW! and I'll…um…well, I don't know what I'll do but it will be something extra special! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and who is, hopefully, going to review. They mean a lot to me so a HUGE thanks! Hope to see you in my next story!**


End file.
